Talk:Timelines
Factions: Aside from the usual 24-odd factions (sourced from Rise of Kings 2), we also have the following: http://riseofnations.wikia.com/wiki/Libyans http://riseofnations.wikia.com/wiki/Mareans *USA (based off RoN original), and *British (RKC2) *French (TOW) *Spanish (RKC2) *Romans (RoN) *Poland (RKC2) *Russians (RKC2) *Dutch (RKC2) *Portugal (RKC2) *Aztec (RKC2) *Inca (TOW) *Maya (TOW) *Bantu (RoN) *Nubians (RoN) *Greeks (RON) *Persians *Turks *Arabs (RKC2) *Celts (RKC2) *Chinese (RoN) *Mongols (RoN) *Korea (RKC2) *Egypt (RoN) *Iroquois *Lakota *Navajo *Malays (RKC2) *Thais (RKC2) Scientific research Science research increases line of sight for many of your units (including buildings), makes new Resource technologies available so you can increase gather rate, permits construction of new types of buildings, and decreases the cost of all other technology research incrementally. #Written word #Mathematics #Archivists #Natural law #Chemistry #Empiricism #Calculus #Thermodynamics #Evolutionary theory #Electrification #Nuclear physics #Computational systems Commerce research #Monetisation #Book-keeping #Commercial Law #Guilds #Banking and finance #Mercantilism #Fiscal reserves #Industrial mechanisation #Financial regulation #Lean manufacturing #National infrastructure #Free trade agreements Civics research Civics improves the influence of your cities, while at the same time decreasing the hostility of your people towards you. #Government #Legislature #bureaucracy #Jurisprudence #Sovereignty #Political theory #Divine right #Realpolitik #Separation of Powers #Popular representation #Pacts and alliances #superpower Ages Ancient: #Copper Age (c BCE 5000-2000) - mud huts and squalor galore. Your very first age. #Bronze Age (c BCE 2000-700) - alloys, agriculture, religion, which engage the first levels of Science) Classical: #Iron Age (c BCE 700- 300) - Commerce 1: Barter, Forage, religion: more unit types emerge including universities. First forms of monumental architecture: Cahokia-style villages, hill forts and Roman buildings #Early Classical (c BCE 300-200CE) - indentured labour, a Pol tech, Civics 1: Morality) Mediaeval: #Late Classical (200-1000CE) - Civics 2: Nationhood, Commerce 3: Indentured Labour, a knowledge tech) more unit types emerge #Middle Ages (1000C-1500CE) monotheism, a Tier 1 religion, and a Political tech) - some buildings begin to exhibit the emergence of the Renaissance Early Modern: #Renaissance (1500-1650CE) - printing press, alchemical lore (?), Civics 4: Jurisdiction - full Renaissance #Colonial (1650-1750CE) Commerce 5: Guilds, an agricultural upgrade, a military upgrade ie Fortifications #Enlightenment (1750-1800CE) a military tech, Sci 6: Electricity and a Political tech:more unit types emerge) - some Industrialisation takes place; palaces are no longer dingy Medieval cells but Industrial Age brick or Baroque: Asian buildings look cleaner and neater Late Modern: #Early Industrial 1800-1845CE - mechanised metalworking, Commerce 6: Assembly Line, institutional research #Late Industrial 1845-1914CE - agricultural, Patriotism, and medicine) #Mechanisation 1914-1940 metalworking, a military tech, and a Pol tech: more unit types emerge) - modern buildings make an appearance and cavalry reaches its fullest extent, leaving behind hussars, dragoons and horse rifles, but some factions such as the Europeans will begin fielding tanks. Nuclear Age: #Electronic 1940-1950 (Sci 7: Combustion, Commerce 8: Financial Regulation, engineering) - tanks are fielded by the Americans and the Russians - Shermans, Panzers and #Atomic 1950-2000 (Nuclear Fission, mil res, knowledge: more unit types emerge) - very few Renaissance buildings left, they have been superseded by modernity. A few Russian, American and British tanks will be used by various factions. #Digital 2000+ Science 9: Quantum Mechanics, Civics 9: Superpower and Financial 9: Globalisation more units emerge, appearance of the GUT once any and all technologies are researched; GUT may be considered the last tech to be researched) - full modernity, with only senates left looking Baroque. Space Age????? Upgrades Strategy #Tactics #Strategic Doctrine #Operations #Total War #Radio eavesdropping #SIGINT #Grand strategy Fortification #Fortification #Reserve Caches #Military Engineering #Bombardment #Hardened defences #Strategic reserves #Stay-behind networks Attrition #Scorched Earth #Allegiance #Oath of fealty #Communalism #Citizenship #Social Contract #Blood and Soil Religion/propaganda #Clergy #Monotheism #Soterical Beliefs #Organised religion #Patriotism #Ethnic revival #Propaganda Taxation #Taxation #Suzerainty #Scutage #Customs and excise #Keynesian doctrine #Capital gains tax #Public debt Knowledge #Indexation #Encyclopaedia #Printing press #Academic tradition #Compulsory education #Institutional research #Computer technology Agriculture #Irrigation Projects #Agriculture #Crop rotation #Land law #Food Industry #Artificial fertiliser #Refrigeration Medicine #Herbology #Alchemical Lore #Chirurgical Specialisation #Medicine #Vaccination #First aid #Antibiotics Timber #Carpentry #Woodworking Mastery #Paper #Deforestation #Polymers Construction #Masonry #Architecture #Engineering #Concrete #Replaceable parts #Precision engineering Metal #Kilns #Hushing Technique #Cupellation Process #Blooming #Blast furnace #Mechanised metalworking #Steel Supply #Foraging #Quartermasters #Supply depots #Logistics #Lease-lend #War economy Miitary #Tactical drills #Rank and file #Hierarchy #Gunpowder #Rifling #Infiltration tactics #Armoured corps warfare #Guided munitions